The Promise of My Love
by Zebvlun
Summary: Even if he's trying to look at me with coldness, I perfectly know that my love is just trying to keep his promise to me. Fail summary. My first Hetalia fic. It's pretty vague and PwP, I guess?


**_Author's Note:_**

_okay.*takes a deep breath*__first things first, speaking of which, this is my **FIRST** Hetalia fic and FrUK at that. so, I bet it's a bit too bad._

_and, um, another thing. *seriously lacking self-confidence* this story is not originally supposed to be a Hetalia FrUK fanfiction story, but it's really meant for the February *cough* valentines *cough* issue of our school newspaper. And, okay, here's the thing, my school is a conservative catholic school, so no yaoi allowed. I'm sorry it's so vague, I guess this is what they call PwP? the only clue here is *spoiler* the 'frog' *sorry, can't help it* if there was more I could do other than that, then I could have done it like hell._

_last thing now! *I really want to explain myself for this piece of trash I made* romance stories aren't really my thing *except for yaoi* so, yeah, like I told you, it's crappy. If you've been turned off by all that I blurted out, you can just end it here and not read the story, it won't hurt me~ ^_^_

**~0~**_  
_

He looked at me sternly. I could even say he was condemning me. His face was devoid of emotions as they looked down to me. It was clear from his eyes that he was trying to be cold, but the pool of saline liquid which filled them said otherwise. My love was trying to hold back tears as he glared at me while standing by the freshly-dug hole on the damp earth.

Looking at him like that, I suddenly had the urge to laugh. I found him humorous because he was trying to look and act cool but he really was crying. My lover is quite a childish man. He's always trying to conceal his feelings. And now, he's doing it again, worse, he's doing it in front of me just when I thought I somehow managed to teach him not to. I wanted to laugh at him badly, and on his face at that, just to annoy the hell out of him, like how I used to do. But I know I can't afford any mischief right now, considering the position I'm into.

A few days ago, my love was sitting beside me in my room, and he was in the verge of tears. I knew it was all because of me. I smiled at him and said, hey, you're a man! C'mon, don't cry.

He wiped his tears with his collar.

I took his hand in mine. No crying okay? I smiled at him once more, this time sweetly.

His beautiful lips curled to a bittersweet smile and nodded rather exaggeratedly. "I'll try my best, I promise."

I smirked. I guess that'll do.

He scowled at me, that cute scowl. "Never get the idea that I'm spoiling you, frog."

I chuckled. But you are.

"W-well that's because…" He's so cute when he stutters.

Can you make me some tea?

With that, my love stood up and left the room. I swear I heard a sniff as he closed the door.

And that was when I decided to leave. I don't really want him to see me leave. I don't want the scene of my departure haunt him. That's why I put up a nice little show of bright smiles and laughter a while ago, even though deep inside, pain and sorrow is all I could feel. A person's acting skills are really useful from time to time. I might be the one being childish that time, but I can't help it because I love him very much. And perhaps, he's supposed to expect my leaving, we both knew things weren't going very well lately; I knew I couldn't bear it anymore. So, I left him, without even saying goodbye, just telling him not to cry.

Now that I think about it, I wonder if he kept his promise after he found out I was gone. I was not able to see him that time. He probably broke down. I guess it's rather harsh of me to make him promise not to cry. I feel guilty now, and I also feel sad for my beloved. Anyway, I did it for his sake too. I had taken much of his manly pride away; the best example would be making him fall in love with me.

As I look at my love right now, I could feel myself falling more in love with him. Seeing how his emotions clash because of me is hopelessly endearing as well as mercilessly guilt-filling. As I witness the emotion he displayed through his face and the emotion he conveyed in his eyes in conflict for a reason that was me, I felt overwhelmed. For the very first time, I felt that I don't deserve this kind of love from him. But considering the fact that he chose to love me, he must have deemed me worthy, but did he even have a choice?

I could imagine him later this day, drinking alone or drinking with friends. But whichever the case will be, I would still get jealous that he's drinking without me. But then, he might be drinking because of me too. My love must be restraining his feelings now, but knowing him, the influence of alcohol will get those feelings out of him later.

I appreciate all the attention given to me by everyone right now, but I appreciate the ones coming from my love above all. Even if he's trying to look at me with coldness, I perfectly know that my love is just trying to keep his promise to me before I died.

**-END-**

_okay, that's it. the worst story of all had just ended. *not really confident* though, pretty please tell me about it. :D_

_flames could be acceptable, just say it nicely or the demon will break loose inside me._

_**THANKS A LOT FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW!**  
_


End file.
